Game With A Mean Storyteller/7 Nov 2010
(7:08:03 PM) You are now known as Crowns (7:08:05 PM) JammyBoo32 is now known as Mist (7:09:19 PM) AnnoLaptop is now known as Birds (7:10:13 PM) Remmon: Xp194! (7:12:59 PM) Crowns: So, to recap: Last time we beat up some blood apes and went home. Then an abyssal named Violet arrived for Birds and we all started arguing. (7:25:41 PM) Crowns: We now resume the arguing. (7:25:48 PM) Crowns: Do we get to argue apart from Violet? (7:26:52 PM) Remmon: Sure. Get arguing :p (7:28:35 PM) Crowns: "I really, really don't trust this person. But we can't simply punch him out, can we?" (7:28:52 PM) Mist: "I don't like the cut of his gib. And I've cut a bunch of gibs before." (7:29:59 PM) Birds: "He is somewhat suspicious, yes, but I am intrigued by the whole deal he represents." (7:30:20 PM) Birds: "I'm not used to having next to no idea about something. I want to find out." (7:31:42 PM) Birds: "And, you know, I did agree to this deal. I'm alive because of that." (7:33:46 PM) xp194 is now known as Silk_Staff (7:34:09 PM) Mist: "Still, the gib-ometer is saying 'get away from that boy, child'." (7:38:39 PM) Birds: "So you're saying that we cannot, in your opinion, defeat him should we choose to oppose him?" (7:39:16 PM) Mist: "I think, if we brained about all of this, we could have him." (7:39:17 PM) Silk_Staff: "Well, if it's to do with Birds, shouldn't it be her decision?" (7:40:14 PM) Crowns: "I'd say it is Birds' decision, but I want to express my severe doubt." (7:40:29 PM) Silk_Staff: "He does /look/ sinistar." (7:40:38 PM) ***Mist nods, "I conquer." (7:43:37 PM) Birds: "I'm willing to see how this turns out. Since you do express doubts, I invite you to accompany me." (7:45:20 PM) Silk_Staff: !exalted 5: Does anything about this ring any bells? (7:45:20 PM) PainBot: Silk_Staff rolled "Does anything about this ring any bells?": (3 9 9 4 2). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (7:46:19 PM) Mist: !exalted 3: What things do I know? :D (7:46:19 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled "What things do I know? :D": (2 9 2). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (7:47:11 PM) Crowns: "Let's all go, and maybe we can abort if it goes horribly wrong? Again?" (7:47:14 PM) Birds: (You know nothing.) (7:47:24 PM) Mist: (So mean. >:I ) (7:47:27 PM) Remmon: Neither of you know much about Abyssals, other than that you've heard whispers here and there about them being people clad in black (7:47:35 PM) Crowns: !exalted 4: Maybe I can get 10s on my IntLore! (7:47:35 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "Maybe I can get 10s on my IntLore!": (10 7 8 4). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (7:47:43 PM) Remmon: And they are most commonly spotted near shadowlands (7:47:45 PM) Birds: "Yes. We can leave the Keeper of Treasures to keep watch." (7:48:12 PM) Remmon: Crowns knows a little more, namely that they are most definately exalts and that they have a tendency to leave even more of a wake of death and destruction than Solars do. (7:48:19 PM) Silk_Staff: "Because following the guy we know next to nothing about can't /possibly/ go wrong, ever." (7:49:13 PM) Crowns: "It would only go about as wrong as our plans have been going so far, which is to say, rather explosively wrong sometimes..." (7:49:56 PM) ***Silk_Staff rolls her eyes, sighs and facepalms. (7:52:39 PM) Crowns: "Problem?" (7:52:42 PM) Birds: "Either way, the Silver Prince's help also solves our supply problem." (7:53:24 PM) Silk_Staff: "Yeh. Explosions don't tend to agree with me." (7:53:59 PM) Crowns: "Then let's go, and if something goes wrong we point the explosions at Violet?" (7:54:53 PM) Birds: "If anything goes wrong we can probably evade him. He didn't seem to use any supernatural means of finding us. Just leave via Stormwind Rider and go somewhere without telling anyone else." (7:55:20 PM) Mist: "The gibs is all wrong," Mist replies, shaking his head. Though, it seems very 'I will say "I told you so"' instead of actually being an actual objection. (7:55:40 PM) Crowns: "Somewhere like King Urgas' place?" (7:55:58 PM) Silk_Staff: "Whatever. If we die, I'll kill you. Figuratively." (7:56:59 PM) Birds: "Thanks for the tip. If we do die, I will know to avoid your future incarnation." (7:57:55 PM) Birds: "And your ghost." (7:57:57 PM) Silk_Staff: "Yeh, 'cause it'll give you an earful." (7:58:02 PM) Silk_Staff: "Repeatedly." (7:58:08 PM) Silk_Staff: "Strongly worded." (7:59:50 PM) Birds: "I'm sure. No more objections?" (7:59:56 PM) Crowns: "Not from me." (8:00:10 PM) ***Mist shakes his head. (8:00:18 PM) ***Silk_Staff shrugs (8:01:12 PM) Birds: "Let's set our matters in order, then, and inform the deathknight of our decision." (8:03:02 PM) Remmon: Right. Fast Forward time? (8:03:17 PM) Crowns: Yes. (8:03:21 PM) Birds: (Yes.) (8:03:31 PM) Silk_Staff: "To Lunar, we who are about to maybe die feverently wish we weren't..." (8:04:12 PM) Silk_Staff: ((Sure)) (8:04:13 PM) Mist: (Luna*) (8:04:17 PM) Mist: (FFW!) (8:04:24 PM) Silk_Staff: ((Yeh, just caught that)) (8:04:25 PM) Remmon: You go to sleep, time passes, the sun comes up in the morning (8:05:48 PM) Birds: Setting stuff in order: Put KoT in charge until we get back. That's pretty much it from my end. (8:08:25 PM) Remmon: So, next morning. Where does everyone go? (8:08:41 PM) Mist: To swim, of course! (8:08:44 PM) Birds: Meet up with others, see about informing the Abyssal. (8:09:25 PM) Mist: Swimming = Breakfast. Will meet up with others once they awake. (8:10:49 PM) ***Silk_Staff wonders around town, getting her bearings, more for something to do than anything else, as they'll be leaving soonish. (8:11:41 PM) Remmon: The Abyssal is waiting in its room for you, once you are ready for it (8:16:25 PM) Crowns: "I think we're ready to go. Still somewhat dubious, though." (8:16:40 PM) ***Mist stands along side Crowns, dripping. (8:17:25 PM) ***Silk_Staff is standing behind Crowns and Mist, a deliberately neutral expression on her face. (8:18:05 PM) ***Crowns knocks. (8:18:23 PM) Silk_Staff: ((FLEE!)) (8:18:27 PM) Remmon: The door opens immediately (8:18:39 PM) Remmon: "Ah, finally." (8:19:26 PM) Birds: "Ready to go, mister," Birds addresses the deathknight. (8:21:01 PM) Remmon: The deathknight raises an eyebrow at you, then speaks "Very well. Let's head out of town so we don't accidentally damage any buildings. I assume those cannons around the island won't shoot at us this time?" (8:21:35 PM) Birds: "They probably won't." (8:22:18 PM) Remmon: "Probably? Don't you people control them?" (8:22:38 PM) Crowns: "We turned partial control over to the janitor." (8:23:01 PM) Crowns: "If they do, I'll go kick him." (8:23:21 PM) Remmon: "I see... Well, let's get going." (8:26:12 PM) ***Birds gets going. (8:26:30 PM) Remmon: Violet follows you out to wherever you decide is a good place to take off from (8:26:34 PM) ***Silk_Staff follows (8:27:47 PM) Crowns: Top of the volcano. (8:27:53 PM) Crowns: And we kick him in while he's casting! :p (8:28:40 PM) Remmon: You soon arrive on the ramparts (8:29:00 PM) Remmon: "Right, stay close so we don't lose anyone." (8:29:28 PM) Remmon: The Assassin of the Violet Labyrinth starts to cast a spell (8:29:45 PM) Mist: (Everyone hit him, claim self defense) (8:29:45 PM) ***Crowns resists the urge to punch him just yet. (8:29:53 PM) ***Silk_Staff moves a few steps in towards to the others (8:30:38 PM) Remmon: About 5 seconds later, the wind suddenly picks up and you find yourself inside a miniature hurricane, hurtling off into the distance. (8:31:13 PM) Silk_Staff: "Are we nearly there yet?" (8:32:28 PM) Remmon: "We're barely off the island, we'll be there in a day or so." (8:35:05 PM) Remmon: About 14 hours later, you enter a shadowland, shortly after that you approach a vast island. (8:35:34 PM) ***Birds inwardly notes that she can respire essence here. (8:36:38 PM) Remmon: It takes almost an hour flying overland before you land in a massive palace courtyard. There are numerous servants and guards walking around the courtyard. In front of you lies a gigantic palace, about 200 meters behind you, the exterior walls, each many meters thick and dozens of meters high. (8:36:54 PM) Crowns: "I'm impressed." (8:37:01 PM) Remmon: For the style of the structure, think archetypical fantasy villain (8:37:36 PM) Remmon: "Welcome to the home of the Silver Prince." (8:39:36 PM) Silk_Staff: "... Nice?" (8:40:01 PM) Crowns: "Big." (8:40:18 PM) Silk_Staff: "It's a bit... imposing. Could do with a bit of redecoration, I feel." (8:40:28 PM) Birds: "Cozy." (8:40:36 PM) Birds: "What now?" (8:41:31 PM) Remmon: "Well, let's start by introducing you to the Silver Prince. Then we'll get you and your friends settled in in the guest wing." (8:41:48 PM) Silk_Staff: "Cozy... right..." (8:41:59 PM) Birds: "And presumably work out supplies for our island." (8:42:49 PM) Silk_Staff: "Nice blue colour would work quite well, I reckon." (8:45:55 PM) Silk_Staff: "Perhaps a few streaks of green and yellow..." (8:47:49 PM) Remmon: "Ah yes, the supplies. I'll deal with those personally." (8:47:58 PM) Remmon: "This way, please." (8:48:11 PM) Remmon: The Assassin of the Violet Labyrinth started towards the palace (8:48:52 PM) ***Crowns follows (8:49:17 PM) ***Birds is silently glad she doesn't need to demand stuff of the Silver Prince personally. Not just yet. (8:49:45 PM) ***Silk_Staff follows, critiquing the decor quietly as she walks along. (8:50:26 PM) ***Birds follows too. (8:51:07 PM) Remmon: PerAware, all? (8:51:16 PM) Birds: !exalted 6 (8:51:17 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled (10 10 7 5 2 4). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (8:51:29 PM) Silk_Staff: !exalted 6 (8:51:30 PM) PainBot: Silk_Staff rolled (7 5 7 9 7 4). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (8:51:39 PM) Mist: !exalted 5 (8:51:40 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (2 7 4 8 3). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (8:51:55 PM) Crowns: !exalted 7 (8:51:56 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (9 1 4 2 10 6 10). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (8:52:26 PM) Remmon: Birds, Silk_Staff and Crowns notice that some of the servants and guards in fact zombies! (8:52:58 PM) ***Birds examines them curiously as she walks. (8:53:56 PM) Silk_Staff: "... Hard to find good help around here?" (8:54:36 PM) Remmon: "Not at all, we just make our own." (8:55:01 PM) Silk_Staff: "They're a bit... deceased..." (8:55:18 PM) Silk_Staff: "Don't you have problems with limbs falling off?" (8:55:21 PM) Remmon: "Not at all, they're simply amongst the less living." (8:55:22 PM) Birds: "Don't worry. The soul have moved on, they're just magically animate." (8:55:48 PM) Remmon: "Some maintenance is required, but we have some of the best technicians in existance." (8:56:46 PM) Silk_Staff: "Well, it's one way to make space in graveyards, I suppose..." (8:57:22 PM) Remmon: "Yes indeed, it's very useful." (8:57:38 PM) Remmon: You all reach the palace's doors, which swing open as you approach (8:58:01 PM) Silk_Staff: "Okay, that's a nice effect. I like that." (8:59:37 PM) Crowns: "Sure it's not just people inside?" (8:59:52 PM) Remmon: You pass through a cavernous main hall, artificially lit via essence lamps before passing through another set of doors into what appears to be the throne room. (8:59:52 PM) Silk_Staff: "Even if it is, the timing was impeccable." (9:00:09 PM) Silk_Staff: "Suggests /style/ " (9:00:14 PM) ***Birds doesn't comment. (9:00:15 PM) Remmon: "Of course it was. The timing must be perfect." (9:00:42 PM) Remmon: At the back of the throne room, on an elevated part of the room, sits a massive throne, upon which sits a massive man clad in silver armour (9:01:52 PM) ***Birds looks up at the massive man. (9:02:00 PM) ***Crowns waves impudently. (9:02:35 PM) ***Mist stands arms folded. (9:02:51 PM) ***Silk_Staff isn't sure what to do, so gives an outwardly respectful nod. (9:03:04 PM) Remmon: "My liege, I have brought the Bird whose ashes turn to blood for her training, along with her 'friends'." (9:03:48 PM) Remmon: The Assassin of the Violet Labyrinth drops to one knee and bows her head. (9:05:25 PM) ***Birds bows too, though somewhat less emphatically. (9:05:49 PM) ***Crowns curtseys. (9:05:50 PM) ***Birds has already met the Silver Prince, so to speak. (9:06:14 PM) ***Silk_Staff curtsies as well, staring at Crowns (9:07:39 PM) Remmon: The Silver Prince stands up from his throne to speak "Excellent, although I was expecting you back sooner. A room has already been made ready for Birds whose ashes turn to blood, I shall have another room prepared for our other guests. Why don't they introduce themselves in the meanwhile?" (9:09:46 PM) Crowns: "I'm Three Gossamer Crowns." (9:10:01 PM) Crowns: "I'm here because I have a few agreements with Birds." (9:10:34 PM) Silk_Staff: "I am Silk Staff. I'm sorta tagging along with everyone as I have nothing better to do." (9:11:14 PM) Mist: "Mist." (9:13:15 PM) Remmon: One of the servants comes up to the prince and says something (9:13:46 PM) Remmon: "Excellent, your room is ready in the guest wing. Violet, if you would show them to their room?" (9:15:06 PM) Remmon: Violet stands as she replies "As you wish, my liege. This way, everyone." (9:16:03 PM) ***Silk_Staff follows Violet (9:17:09 PM) ***Crowns ditto (9:17:41 PM) ***Birds does not, since she's techincally not a guest. (9:18:33 PM) Remmon: Violet stops when she notices Birds isn't following (9:18:53 PM) Remmon: "Birds whose ashes turn to blood, your room is this way as well." (9:19:01 PM) ***Birds follows. (9:19:23 PM) Remmon: You are led through various lavishly decorated corridors into the guest quarters. (9:19:36 PM) Remmon: Int + Aware if anybody wants to memorise the route :p (9:19:48 PM) Crowns: !exalted 7 (9:19:49 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (5 5 9 5 8 2 3). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (9:19:56 PM) Silk_Staff: !exalted 6 (9:19:56 PM) Birds: !exalted 8: IntAware (9:19:56 PM) PainBot: Silk_Staff rolled (1 10 5 4 5 6). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (9:19:57 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "IntAware": (1 3 10 3 3 5 1 1). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (9:20:05 PM) Mist: !exalted 5 (9:20:06 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (3 4 4 10 6). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (9:21:03 PM) Remmon: You are led to a large living room, connected to which are 2 bedrooms and a bathroom complete with a large bath filled with perpetually hot water. (9:21:15 PM) ***Crowns has a bath. (9:21:23 PM) Remmon: "This is the guest room that was prepared for you. Bird's room is upstairs." (9:21:54 PM) Silk_Staff: "Get many guests here?" (9:22:13 PM) Remmon: "We get guests every few years." (9:22:55 PM) ***Silk_Staff nods good naturedly and sits down (9:24:14 PM) ***Birds will go to her room, then. (9:24:42 PM) Remmon: Violet leads Birds up to her room, which is opposite to Violet's room (9:24:58 PM) Remmon: "Get some rest, your training starts tomorrow." (9:25:12 PM) Birds: "I'll be sure to." (9:25:16 PM) ***Birds examines her rooms. (9:25:26 PM) Crowns: "This is really quite comfy." Crowns opines from the bath. "Come on in, the water's lovely." (9:25:51 PM) Remmon: It's a largeish living room with a king-sized bed in the corner and a bathroom (9:26:05 PM) Remmon: "I'll have the supplies sent to your island." (9:26:20 PM) Birds: "Thank you." (9:26:41 PM) Remmon: The Assassin of the Violet Labyrinth heads off, leaving Birds in her room (9:26:41 PM) ***Birds closes the door and examines the room for secret passages. (9:26:47 PM) Remmon: PerAware (9:27:07 PM) Birds: !exalted 6 7 1 1:+1wp (9:27:08 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "+1wp": (4 8 3 6 2 4). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (9:27:26 PM) Remmon: You note that the eyes on one of the paintings appear to be following you (9:28:05 PM) ***Birds doesn't let it show that she knows. She tries to get some rest. (9:29:10 PM) Remmon: What will the others do? (9:29:37 PM) ***Silk_Staff goes to bed fairly soon, not having much else to do (9:29:40 PM) Crowns: Recreational sex, Lunar style. :p (9:30:27 PM) ***Mist shall chill. (9:30:57 PM) Remmon: Okay. Better question. There are 2 bed rooms and 2 beds in the guest quarters assigned to you. Who sleeps where? (9:31:23 PM) Silk_Staff: Obviously, as the female of the party, I get my own room. (9:31:48 PM) Birds: (This game is written by hippies. :P) (9:31:56 PM) Crowns: (That would be sexist.) (9:34:01 PM) Remmon: So Crowns and Mist will share a bed? (9:34:12 PM) Crowns: Well... (9:34:44 PM) Silk_Staff: Yes (9:35:24 PM) Crowns: I was thinking it would go this way: Crowns lounges in the bath for a while. Mist goes to bed. Staff goes to bed, claims a separate room. Crowns nods politely, sneaks into Mist's bed only after Mist falls asleep. Mist wakes up in the morning, WTFs at naked Crowns next to him. (9:35:38 PM) Remmon: Right. (9:35:53 PM) Remmon: A few hours later, shortly before dawn. PerAware, all. (9:35:55 PM) ***Mist sleeps in a caccoon of hair under the bed. :I (9:36:18 PM) Birds: !exalted 6: PA (9:36:18 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "PA": (9 7 9 7 2 1). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (9:36:19 PM) Silk_Staff: !exalted 6 (9:36:19 PM) PainBot: Silk_Staff rolled (4 8 2 2 9 1). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (9:36:20 PM) ***Crowns gets a bed for himself, then. :p (9:36:28 PM) Mist: !exalted 5 (9:36:29 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (9 9 9 10 5). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (9:36:34 PM) Crowns: !exalted 7 (9:36:34 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (4 10 9 1 7 7 9). Successes (TN 7) = 6. (9:36:48 PM) Crowns: (Lemme guess, more zombies?) (9:37:21 PM) Remmon: You are all awakened rather rudely by the sound of pots and pans banging together. In Bird's case, the pots and pans are being banged together directly over her head. Everyone else hears the sound rather distantly. (9:37:41 PM) Remmon: "Rise and shine! Combat training for your first day!" (9:37:43 PM) Birds: "What is Sol's name--" (9:37:58 PM) Remmon: I do note, the sun is not yet up (9:37:59 PM) ***Birds glares, rubbing her eyes. (9:38:01 PM) Silk_Staff: "What the...?" (9:38:06 PM) Crowns: "Oh dear." (9:38:06 PM) Birds: *in (9:38:07 PM) Silk_Staff: "Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?! (9:38:18 PM) ***Silk_Staff rolls out of bed (9:38:51 PM) ***Mist persists in sleeping. (9:39:06 PM) ***Crowns gets up, goes to see what the noise is. (9:39:35 PM) ***Silk_Staff gets dressed and leaves the room for the living area, grumbling. (9:40:19 PM) ***Crowns doesn't bother to dress. Just zombies and familiar people and the annoying Violet seen so far. (9:40:30 PM) Remmon: "Get out of bed and hurry it up, we've got quite a bit to do before the sun comes up." (9:40:31 PM) ***Birds gets her stuff. Which is mostly her clothes, since she doesn't have artifacts attuned. (9:41:30 PM) Remmon: Crowns, you arrive up stairs to find a couple of zombies with pots and pans, Birds with her stuff and Violet, wearing normal clothes and being clearly female in this situation, standing by the door (9:42:42 PM) Crowns: "Oh, it's you." (9:43:41 PM) Birds: "Let's get to it, then." (9:43:43 PM) Remmon: "You appear to have lost your clothes, Three Gossamer Crowns." (9:44:21 PM) Crowns: "I just woke up." (9:44:38 PM) Crowns: (Is Violet hot enough to be worth making a pass at?) (9:45:28 PM) Remmon: Violet heads out, saying "Our first stop is the rear courtyard, where the palace guard trains. I figure once you can beat a squad of them without being injured yourself, you're good enough at fighting." (9:45:54 PM) Remmon: (Violet is an Abyssal with Appearance 5. Pale, but perfect skin. (9:46:42 PM) Crowns: "Do you ever have wardrobe malfunctions?" (9:46:57 PM) Crowns: !exalted 6: ChaSoc to make a pass? (9:46:57 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "ChaSoc to make a pass?": (1 4 3 5 1 1). Successes (TN 7) = 0. (9:48:26 PM) Remmon: !exalted 10: Knees to the balls aren't mortal danger, unexpected attack (9:48:26 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Knees to the balls aren't mortal danger, unexpected attack": (8 9 8 2 9 1 5 4 3 2). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (9:48:38 PM) Mist: (Go the DnD route, if you botch an attack roll, your weapon falls off. Crowns has just botched a sexually charge roll...) (9:48:46 PM) Crowns: Reflex Sidestep Technique, it's expected and misses. (9:49:18 PM) Remmon: "Get lost. Preferably in the dungeons somewhere." (9:49:43 PM) Crowns: "That sort of dungeon?" (9:49:57 PM) Remmon: Violet proceeds to ignore Crowns after attempting to plant her knee in his genitals and heads towards the courtyard (9:49:57 PM) Crowns: !exalted 9: Channel Valor to be bold enough to try this. (9:49:57 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "Channel Valor to be bold enough to try this.": (8 8 10 2 10 3 2 4 7). Successes (TN 7) = 7. (9:51:02 PM) Crowns: (That was an attempt to recover from the botch and try making another pass using the obvious line.) (9:51:20 PM) ***Crowns wanders back to the rooms, lounges in the baths for a while. (9:51:21 PM) ***Birds follows Violet. (9:51:24 PM) Remmon: (She's already switched to ignoring you and just continues to walk away (9:52:17 PM) ***Silk_Staff coughs loudly (9:52:20 PM) ***Crowns gives a brief explanation that it was Violet waking Birds up for training. (9:53:47 PM) ***Silk_Staff turns her head away while Crowns washes. (9:54:32 PM) Remmon: Righto... Birds, Dex + Melee/MA for the melee training :p (9:55:19 PM) Birds: !exalted 12: Channeling Valor. I might reroll. (9:55:20 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Channeling Valor. I might reroll.": (3 2 1 1 2 4 4 2 3 5 9 6). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (9:55:25 PM) Birds: !exalted 12: REROLL (9:55:26 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "REROLL": (3 5 3 2 3 5 1 5 6 2 4 4). Successes (TN 7) = 0. (9:55:54 PM) Remmon: !exalted 7b: Birds gets beaten up (9:55:55 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Birds gets beaten up": (7 7 7 5 1 6 9). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (9:56:28 PM) ***Birds is not too mighty without her artifacts. She makes this known afterwards. (9:56:31 PM) Remmon: By the time it's time for breakfast, the sun has come up and Birds has spent almost 2 hours getting beaten up by the palace guard. (9:57:32 PM) Remmon: When you all gather for breakfast, which is served to the guest quarter's living room by zombies right around the time Birds and Violet return to said room, Birds is covered in bruises and dirt. (9:58:12 PM) ***Birds is not feeling too well, but survived. (9:58:36 PM) Crowns: (Apply sesseljae.) (9:58:48 PM) ***Birds complains about her orichalcum adapters. "They don't want to attune anymore." (9:59:09 PM) Remmon: "Of course not, that's Orichalcum." (10:00:36 PM) Birds: "What kind of magical material need I use, then?" (10:01:04 PM) Birds: "I could force attunement on my jade artifacts, but that's inefficient and dangerous." (10:02:59 PM) Remmon: Violet pulls a soul steel short daiklave out of her belt, where there was none moments before and hands it to Birds (10:03:18 PM) Remmon: "This is soul steel, you can attune to weapons made of this." (10:03:40 PM) Remmon: "More importantly, I'm sure I could find some weapons for you to use in my master's armoury." (10:04:30 PM) Stalker left the room (quit: Ping timeout: 121 seconds). (10:05:31 PM) Silk_Staff: "So, training didn't go well, Birds?" (10:05:39 PM) ***Birds examines the daiklave. "I'd prefer to use my own weapons. They're very good, if they have adapters. I could likely craft myself soulsteel adapters, the orichalcum ones are of my own making, if I were to be given some soulsteel." (10:05:50 PM) ***Birds nods at Silk_Staff. (10:07:11 PM) Remmon: "You'll need to learn more about the lore before you're allowed to work with soul steel. It's a rather picky material." (10:07:39 PM) Remmon: "Mold it incorrectly and you'll end up with a weapon as likely to strike you as it is to strike your enemy." (10:08:40 PM) Silk_Staff: "Sounds like nasty stuff..." (10:08:53 PM) Birds: "Yes." (10:11:34 PM) Remmon: "I suppose we can spend the morning teaching you more about yourself and the underworld, see how fast you can pick that up, because you're obviously hopeless at fighting..." (10:12:10 PM) ***Birds suppresses the impulse to argue that last point. (10:12:30 PM) Birds: !exalted 3 7 2: Also, wp regen which I forgot twice (10:12:30 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Also, wp regen which I forgot twice": (4 10 3; 3 1 4). Successes (TN 7) = 2; 0. (10:14:24 PM) ***Birds will learn. (10:15:34 PM) Crowns: "I'm curious, how do you heat the bathwater? I haven't seen much in the way of normal infrastructure here." (10:15:55 PM) Remmon: "The palace heats the water." (10:16:03 PM) Crowns: "Convenient." (10:20:45 PM) Remmon: Anybody want to do anything else during breakfast? (10:20:51 PM) Remmon: If not, I will FFWD to lunch :P (10:21:42 PM) Birds: FFWD. (10:22:44 PM) Remmon: Birds, Int + Lore please (10:23:52 PM) Birds: !exalted 8: Have at you (10:23:53 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Have at you": (7 9 1 9 7 9 2 4). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (10:24:18 PM) Remmon: Birds absorbs knowledge like a sponge absorbs water. (10:25:02 PM) Remmon: By lunch time, she has learned much of the Underworld, the nature and methods for creating and manipulating soul steel, the Deathlords and the Neverborn. (10:27:25 PM) Stalker Z@5E691D.FC7C16.75EF63.CBA0D3 entered the room. (10:27:26 PM) #Exalted: mode (+o Stalker) by ChanServ (10:27:52 PM) ***Birds is secretly very frightened by all this knowledge. It is both fascinating and terrifying in its implications. (10:29:43 PM) Remmon: As such, we resume at lunch, once more in the guest quarters. (10:30:05 PM) ***Mist is awake for lunch, barely, hair in a big octopus-y, bed head-y mess. He seems half asleep. (10:30:12 PM) Remmon: Crowns has suffered another insult to his manlyhood, while Birds has suffered considerable knowledge meant to drive people insane (10:31:14 PM) Remmon: "So tell me, do your 'friends' make a habit of going around in the nude in mixed company?" (10:31:41 PM) Birds: "Sometimes." (10:32:00 PM) Silk_Staff: "Apparently so." (10:32:16 PM) ***Mist scratches his head, paws at food. (10:32:30 PM) Crowns: Crowns is clothed at meals. He just couldn't be arsed when he was being woken by pots and pans. (10:34:35 PM) ***Birds does not comment on her learnings where she can be overheard by potentially hostile parties. (10:34:50 PM) Birds: (At least not truthfully.) (10:36:55 PM) Remmon: Okie (10:37:06 PM) Remmon: Let's spend the rest of the day crafting! (10:42:28 PM) Birds: (Do I roll now?) (10:44:38 PM) Remmon: Yes please (10:44:44 PM) ***Crowns is going to dress up as a zombie, shuffle into some faraway room, and initiate looting because nobody looks much at the zombies, let alone cavity searches them. (10:45:29 PM) Stalker left the room (quit: Ping timeout: 121 seconds). (10:45:39 PM) Birds: !exalted 6 7 1 1: First roll (10:45:39 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "First roll": (6 3 1 7 5 10). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (10:46:14 PM) Birds: !exalted 6 7 1 1: Rollin' (10:46:14 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Rollin'": (7 4 3 3 7 8). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (10:46:47 PM) Birds: !exalted 6 7 1 1: Third time's the charm (10:46:48 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Third time's the charm": (1 8 10 4 9 8). Successes (TN 7) = 6. (10:46:59 PM) Crowns: !exalted 21 7 1 1: 10m personal First Larceny Excellency, channel WP to avoid botching horribly. Possibly some circumstance bonus for being disguised or something. (10:47:00 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "10m personal First Larceny Excellency, channel WP to avoid botching horribly. Possibly some circumstance bonus for being disguised or something.": (5 8 5 1 8 6 10 4 4 2 7 6 4 7 3 8 3 4 6 5 3). Successes (TN 7) = 8. (10:47:38 PM) Remmon: Crowns is very well disguised and goes around the palace. (10:47:56 PM) Remmon: Lavishly decorated rooms turn into barren rooms where he passes for most of the day. (10:47:59 PM) Crowns: (I am not trying anything that belongs to the Silver Prince or Violet. That would be outright stupid.) (10:48:12 PM) Crowns: (Or other Abyssals, if they show up.) (10:49:57 PM) Crowns: (Remmon clarifies that technically everything here, even the people, belong to the Silver Prince. Bleh.) (10:50:28 PM) Remmon: (And that entering the kitchen as a zombie is cause for a cook to hunt you down with a meatcleaver) (10:50:45 PM) Remmon: Something about health and safety regulations that one (10:52:38 PM) Remmon: Right, so, we fast forward 3 weeks (10:52:58 PM) Remmon: Birds learns everything about Deathlords, the Underworld, the Neverborn, the Abyssal, Soul Steel, etc. (10:53:30 PM) Remmon: She also learns a lot about being beaten up and how not to dodge attacks (10:54:11 PM) ***Birds obtains a dot of Dodge! (10:57:37 PM) ***Birds gets to go on a road trip? (10:58:06 PM) ***Crowns grumbles and is bored and cooped up in the guestroom. (10:58:32 PM) Remmon: Everyone gets to go on a road trip! (10:58:42 PM) ***Crowns steals someone's stuff and hides it some other someone's room. Either it gets noticed and someone else gets blamed, or it doesn't get noticed and Crowns can pick up the cache when they leave. (10:59:00 PM) Remmon: After about 3 weeks, during dinner, Violet proclaims that she believes Birds is ready for her final test. You will be leaving for Stygia this evening." (10:59:22 PM) ***Birds nods slightly. "Seems so." (10:59:56 PM) Remmon: "Which leaves the question of wether your friends will be joining you into the underworld or not?" (11:00:18 PM) Crowns: "How bad is the place, really?" (11:00:46 PM) Remmon: "It's not bad at all, for a place of death, where no living thing can survive for long." (11:01:11 PM) Remmon: "Although that's mainly because there's no food there for mortals. We'll be bringing our own food anyways."\ (11:01:30 PM) Crowns: "Oh. Sounds boring." (11:01:58 PM) Remmon: "Oh yes, it's VERY boring." (11:02:45 PM) Crowns: "So, what will we be doing there?" (11:03:18 PM) Silk_Staff: "Trying not to die?" (11:03:37 PM) Remmon: "Well, you will be waiting in the inner ring of Stygia, Birds and myself will descend to the catacombs to meet with the Neverborn." (11:04:53 PM) Crowns: "Are they like the Silver Prince but with larger castles?" (11:06:31 PM) Remmon: "No, the Silver Prince is a Deathlord, he was once a mortal like us, though he has long transcended that. The Neverborn are vastly more powerful and gigantic." (11:06:47 PM) Crowns: "So... really big castles?" (11:07:25 PM) Remmon: "No, no castles. Just the Neverborn's tombs. Which are actually their bodies. We'll be heading inside one." (11:07:50 PM) Silk_Staff: "... Wait, what?" (11:07:52 PM) Crowns: "That makes no sense." (11:08:14 PM) Remmon: "It doesn't need to make sense." (11:08:17 PM) Mist: "Lunars have bodies like huge castles." Mist interjects, "Makes sense to me." (11:08:36 PM) Mist: (For clarification: Go read their OBT charm. Do it. I'll wait.) (11:08:52 PM) Crowns: "Seriously?" (11:09:09 PM) Mist: "Mhm." (11:09:26 PM) Remmon: "We leave in a few hours, once the shadowlands are aligned with the underworld properly and we can certain we'll end up in the right place." (11:09:46 PM) Stalker Z@2C3C9C.B2A300.F245DE.859909 entered the room. (11:09:46 PM) #Exalted: mode (+o Stalker) by ChanServ (11:09:49 PM) Birds: "In the meantime, we'll argue who gets to go with me." (11:10:02 PM) Birds: "Right, guys?" (11:10:09 PM) Remmon: "Yes, you should do that." (11:10:47 PM) Remmon: 5xp to all